


Viewpoint

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hug between Chandler and Rachel at the end of the vaccine trials as witness by a crewmember's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewpoint

Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT.

 

AN: Just something that's been in my head for a while. Unbeated

 

The lights in the hanger deck are low as everyone mills around quietly, the air is filled with excitement for the first time in weeks.

 

Inside the containment area are five of my shipmates and friends.

 

And since the virus has destroyed everything and everyone we know we've all been each other's family.

 

And tonight a cure has been created.

 

I happen to look over to see Captain Chandler embracing the one woman who against all odds had created it.

 

For a while questions have been swirling about their relationship and seeing what I'm seeing shows there is definitely some truth to it.

 

The way the hold each other shows a bond that is strong, tender, and based on emotion more than anything else.

 

They show no signs of pulling apart or being aware of anything but each other, or the fact pretty much anyone can see them.

 

They briefly pull apart and he gently wipes the tears of happiness from her face.

 

The look that passes between them, more than affection, more than love. It so beautiful and it's like invading their privacy.

 

And so I look away to let them have that.


End file.
